


Aurora

by Siimes



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: И всё же надежда на счастье, пусть даже обманчивая, никогда не причиняет человеку зла, потому что она облегчает жизнь. © Лопе де Вега. «Приключения Дианы»
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 2





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> Я не в курсе, какие вообще книги читает Месси, но предполагаю, что фамилия Лопе де Вега Лионелю знакома, поскольку его произведения входят в аргентинскую школьную программу. И вряд ли в Каталонии станут вычёркивать писателя из программы только потому, что он из Мадрида.
> 
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Но вот плохое выраженье:  
«Молчу, чтоб низость высоты  
Не оскорбила». Я прочту  
Вам небольшое наставленье:  
Любовью оскорбить нельзя,  
Кто б ни был тот, кто грезит счастьем;  
Нас оскорбляют безучастьем.  
(Лопе де Вега. «Собака на сене» 3)

Был самый разгар второй половины дня, когда солнце тёплыми апельсиновыми лучами заглядывало через большое окно уютной столовой комнаты, скользило по блестящему светлому дереву прямоугольного обеденного стола, за которым сидели Месси и Роналду, и окрашивало торчащие пряди волос Лионеля в рыже-бурый цвет. Месси разбирал какие-то скопившиеся бумажки, складывал аккуратной стопочкой журналы, чтобы они не мешались, и разглагольствовал о кофе. То есть, он собирался угостить приехавшего в гости Роналду ароматным напитком, но хотел сделать всё так, как надо. Чтобы рассыпавшиеся веером журналы не мешали поставить тарелки с чем-нибудь вкусненьким, чтобы разлетевшиеся по всей столешнице записочки не мозолили глаза напоминаниями о будничных делах. Словом, хотелось просто насладиться разговором, ведь у них не так-то много времени для этого. И хотя Криштиану сказал, что сегодня ему в общем-то всё равно, что пить, хоть растворимый, Месси не поверил обычно столь придирчивому и к окружающим, и к себе Роналду.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, — заявил Лионель. — А потом кофе не понравится, и ты станешь всем жаловаться, что это я тебя отравил.

— Если я кому-то скажу, что пил кофе с Лионелем Месси, меня скорее в психушку отправят, чем дадут таблетку от живота, — хмыкнул Роналду.

— Обещаю заходить к тебе иногда, чтобы рукава рубашечки поправить за спиной, — весело поддержал их обычную шутку Лионель, но Криштиану лишь улыбнулся в ответ.

Действительно, кто поверит, что два самых сталкиваемых футболиста современности, однажды разговорившись, будут периодически по очереди устраивать совместные посиделки друг у друга в гостях? А им просто не было дела до бесконечных сравнений — ведь они профессионалы, прекрасно умеющие оценить своего соперника. Гораздо интересней оказалось разговаривать обо всём на свете, больше узнавать друг о друге, соревноваться в меткости шуток, обсуждая слухи и сплетни. Правда, оба старались быть аккуратными в этом соперничестве, по негласной договорённости не касаясь некоторых тем. Даже у импульсивного и довольно резковатого Криштиану получалось придерживаться установленного между ними равновесия. Обдумывая эти новые взаимоотношения, Роналду даже признался себе, что, возможно, забота о сыне сделала его мягче.

— Эй, ты меня вообще слушаешь? — голос Лионеля и похлопывание ладонью по столу выдернули Роналду в реальность.

— О, извини, — Криштиану потёр пальцами переносицу. — Я задумался.

— И о чём? — Месси вопросительно приподнял брови.

Криштиану повёл плечами, ощущая на себе его внимательный взгляд.

— Да вспомнилось вдруг, как подсчитали разницу в возрасте между нами и между сыновьями. Магия цифр! — недовольно поморщился Роналду, передразнивая восторги. — Неужели и детей не оставят в покое?

— А мой папка сильнее твоего! — неожиданно высоким голосом пропищал Лионель и, наигранно дразнясь, высунул язык.

Роналду моргнул и звонко расхохотался над тем, как противно прозвучала фраза. Месси в ответ довольно улыбнулся, и Криштиану в который раз отметил про себя, что от этого у Лионеля на щеках появляются ямочки.

— Криш, у тебя что-то случилось? — вдруг посерьёзневшим тоном спросил Месси. — Что-то в семье?

— С чего ты взял? У меня всё в полном порядке, — как можно правдоподобнее удивился Роналду и напустил на себя безмятежный вид.

— Ну конечно, — покивал Месси, — а я — Венера Милосская. Криш, я же вижу, что с тобой что-то не так. Ты какой-то бледный и рассеянный.

— Просто выдались немного напряжённые дни, и я не выспался. Не бери в голову, — Криштиану нетерпеливо махнул рукой. — Ты, кажется, собирался кофе варить.

— А ты прослушал, как я спрашивал, какой тебе хочется, — вздохнул Лионель, глядя на него немного грустно и серьёзно, но всё же не стал настаивать на честном ответе.

— Положусь на твой вкус — удиви меня, — Роналду подпер голову кулаком.

— Хм... Ну, вообще-то мне хотелось попробовать одну вещь... — Месси вытащил какой-то журнал из стопки, раскрыл на заложенной странице и постучал пальцем по её глянцевой поверхности. — На картинке здорово смотрится.

Лионель погрузился в изучение рецепта, предоставив гостя самому себе, чем тот и воспользовался, снова отключившись от реальности и принявшись разглядывать руки Месси. Криштиану почти смирился с тем, что его тянет рассматривать Лионеля. Поначалу удивлялся этому неожиданно возникшему желанию и не сопротивлялся, а когда опомнился, разглядывание уже превратилось в традицию, как и попытки делать это незаметно.

Аккуратно округлые кончики пальцев Месси словно принадлежали пианисту, а подушечки на них были столь же мягкими на ощупь, как и выглядели, и Роналду всегда с удовольствием пожимал протянутую для приветствия руку Лионеля. То есть, только на их дружеских встречах он с интересом это отметил, поскольку здесь ничто не отвлекало. Месси частенько подносил ладонь к лицу, когда задумывался, опускал подбородок на большой палец, а согнутым указательным упирался над верхней губой, и взгляд Криштиану послушно следовал вверх. При тёплом и солнечном освещении можно было рассмотреть небольшую россыпь едва заметных веснушек на носу и скулах Лионеля. Но Роналду старался не задерживать на этом свой взгляд — в голову начинали приходить странные мысли, что это в чём-то мило. Смотреть в тёмно-карие глаза Месси, где от внешних уголков лёгкой светлой паутинкой расходились лучики мимических морщинок, было безопасней. Хотя бы потому, что это не вызывало никаких непривычных мыслей и эмоций, а, напротив, будило жгучее любопытство. Порой глаза Лионеля казались почти чёрными, а порой по цвету напоминали горячий шоколад, и Роналду было интересно разгадывать, какое настроение всплывёт на эту тёмную поверхность. Поэтому иногда он дразнил Месси, иногда в лицах показывал дурачества Рамоса на тренировках клуба, а иногда касался серьёзных для себя тем и воспоминаний. Лионель был хорошим слушателем, в отличие от самого Криштиану, и умел поддержать разговор. Но сегодня у Роналду никак не получалось сосредоточиться, и виновник этого сидел перед ним и гипнотизирующее медленно водил своими интересными пальцами по глянцевой странице журнала.

Вот уже месяц Криштиану спал тревожно и беспокойно, по полночи ворочаясь с боку на бок, потому что неожиданно яркой вспышкой, словно сверхновая звезда, родилась простая мысль: Роналду больше не мог обойтись без этих дружеских посиделок. Более того, он не желал, чтобы кто-нибудь вдруг присоединился к ним. Уютное равновесие, какое установили шутки, понятные только двоим, было бы тотчас разрушено. И португалец не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь даже просто узнал об этом. Время, искренний интерес Месси — всё это было чем-то личным. Поначалу Криштиану думал, что просто как обычно не желал делить с кем-то внимание к собственной персоне, но когда понял, что именно это его и привлекло, стало слишком поздно — он уже полностью увяз в своей тяге к Лионелю Месси.

— Ты опять меня не слушаешь! — пальцы с аккуратными округлыми кончиками пару раз звонко щёлкают перед самым носом Криштиану. — О чём ты там задумался?

Роналду моргает и фокусирует взгляд на Лионеле. Со своими тёмно-карими, словно горячий шоколад, глазами, рыжевато-бурыми прядями и аккуратной россыпью незаметных веснушек тот кажется согретым солнцем.

— Ты мне нравишься, — проговаривает Криштиану.

Но он никак не ожидает, что в ответ Месси только приподнимет бровь:

— А с чего ты решил, что мне будет интересно это узнать?

От его непривычно холодного, безэмоционального тона Роналду теряется и начинает лихорадочно вспоминать, где же мог оплошать.

— Ты уверен, что сделал всё правильно? — вкрадчиво интересуется Лионель, растягивая губы в незнакомой неприятной ухмылке, и Криштиану с подступающей паникой чувствует, что не может пошевелиться. — Ведь тебя так пугает потеря контроля, — продолжает Месси, будто читая мысли Роналду.

Неправильность реакции Лионеля и всей ситуации в целом начинает ощущаться странной терпкой горечью на языке, а сам Месси вдруг оказывается у Роналду за спиной и опускает свою ладонь тому на затылок. Рука Лионеля неожиданно твёрдая, горячая и тяжёлая, словно нагретый на солнце булыжник, и голова Криштиану вынуждено послушно опускается, пока лоб не взрывается неожиданной болью.

— Криш! Криш, тебе плохо? — раздался над ухом настойчивый голос.

Роналду открыл глаза и поморгал, поднимая голову и выпрямляясь.

— Кажется, я немного задремал, — пробормотал он и, поморщившись, потёр рукой лоб — всё же здорово приложился о столешницу.

Месси, похоже, из кухни пришёл на звук удара — на светлой деревянной подставке неподалёку стояла конической формы латунная турка с выгравированным растительным орнаментом. Комнату плавно наполнял исходящий от неё терпкий запах только что сваренного кофе.

— Я на пять минут отлучился на кухню, а ты уже успел заснуть, да ещё сидя, — Роналду повёл плечами под внимательным взглядом Лионеля и с неудовольствием покосился на большое окно — солнце немного сместилось, и теперь стали заметны синяки под его глазами и уставший вид. — Криштиану, признавайся! — Роналду запаниковал — неужели он разговаривал во сне и умудрился выдать себя? Кажется, Месси это заметил, поскольку беспокойство в голосе и в его взгляде стало совсем явным. — Криш, что случилось? И не говори, что всё в порядке, что ты просто устал! Я же вижу — это неправда.

Роналду на мгновение прикрыл глаза и потёр вспотевшими ладонями свои джинсы, собираясь с мыслями. Признаться сейчас, когда он выглядел не лучшим образом, не продумал свои слова, да и вообще не очень хорошо представлял себе реакцию Лионеля... Нет, это было совершенно невозможно. Роналду видел из этой ситуации только один выход с наименьшими потерями для своей гордости.

— Мне не хочется этого делать, но, наверное, так будет лучше, — Криштиану резко поднялся на ноги, заставляя стул проскрипеть ножками по светлому ламинату, а наклонившегося к нему Месси выпрямиться и отойти на шаг назад. — Будет лучше, если я сейчас уеду домой. Вдруг кто-то увидит эти наши посиделки и решит, что мы с тобой сговорились? — не придумав ничего лучше, ляпнул Криштиану.

Лионель выглядел озадаченным:

— Роналду, мы не в команде шахматистов играем. О чём мы можем сговориться? Не выйти на поле, потому что ноготь в палец врос? Заработать команде красную карточку, пнув судью, а потом оправдываться, что просто нога мимо мяча прошла?

— Я не знаю, что могут сочинить газеты, — попытался свалить всё на прессу Криштиану. — Я устал об этом думать, а нам нельзя забывать, что мы публичные люди. Ни встать, ни сесть без внимания папарацци.

— Для нас это самая банальная отговорка, — Месси поморщился и сделал ударение на личном местоимении. — Ты это всё только что придумал.

— Лео, я устал. Извини, я хочу домой.

Криштиану отвернулся и успел сделать только пару шагов в сторону выхода, как Лионель догнал его, ухватил за локоть и резким движением развернул к себе.

— Подожди! Я привык к тому, что ты устраиваешь сумасшедшие затеи. Чего стоит твоя идея продемонстрировать новогодние традиции Португалии в июне месяце. А потом мне пришлось на коленях ползать по всей гостиной, выуживать отовсюду виноградины, — с потеплевшим взглядом чуть улыбнулся воспоминаниям Месси, и Роналду передумал вырываться, хотя, будучи выше и тяжелей, вполне мог его отодвинуть в сторону со своего пути. — Это даже весело и... мне всегда интересно. Но сейчас это было чересчур, — Лионель враз посерьёзнел и отпустил локоть Криштиану. — Ты говоришь какую-то банальность, дёргаешься и заверяешь, что всё в порядке, хотя у самого очень уставший вид. Я думал, мы неплохо поладили, и надеялся, что заслужил немного честности. Потому что у меня такое чувство, что если ты сейчас уйдёшь, то всё закончится.  
Криштиану прикрыл глаза, обдумывая внимательный и странно-отчаянный взгляд Лионеля.

— Когда-то же всё должно закончиться, — произнёс, наконец, Роналду, вновь смотря на него. — Сколько ещё мы сможем так... общаться? А ведь мы уже оба к этому привыкли. К телефонным звонкам, сообщениям, нечастым таким встречам вне поля, когда никто не следит за малейшим чихом в чью-либо сторону... Но ты — тут, я — в Мадриде. Мы часто сталкиваемся или нас сталкивают по не самым приятным поводам. Может, нам даже и не стоило тогда плевать на всех, чтобы потом не было... — Криштиану внезапно осёкся, с неприятным тянущим внутри чувством заметив, как с каждым его словом что-то умирает во взгляде Лионеля.

— Перестань, пожалуйста, — тихо попросил Месси в полной тишине, — замолчи. Делай и думай, что хочешь, но, пожалуйста, не говори мне такого больше. Как писал Лопе де Вега, всё же надежда на счастье, пусть даже обманчивая, никогда не причиняет человеку зла, потому что она облегчает жизнь.

Лионель прервался и рассеянным жестом запустил пальцы в свои волосы.

— Знаешь, кофе я тебе, пожалуй, не дам, — продолжил он уже более спокойным тоном. — Но и домой не отпущу. Лучше всего будет сейчас отдохнуть, а то опять заснёшь где-нибудь по дороге, доставай тебя потом из какой-нибудь канавы.

— Почему сразу из канавы? — обиженно протянул Роналду. — Может, меня похитит испанская мафия. Чтобы продать на органы, — немного подумав, прибавил Криштиану. — Моя печень в прекрасном состоянии. Или сейчас в цене почки?

— На тебя только инопланетяне соблазнятся — где ещё они найдут такой запас самовлюблённости, сарказма и ехидства, — в тон ему ответил Месси, махнул рукой, приглашая следовать за собой, и направился в свою спальню. — Пойдём, я поищу для тебя футболку какую-нибудь.

— Так и знал, что ты откуда-то с Марса, — пробормотал Криштиану, заходя в комнату хозяина дома и становясь рядом с ним.

— Ты что-то сказал? — отозвался Месси, отвлекаясь от недр большого платяного шкафа из светлого дерева. Здесь окна выходили на северную сторону, так что в комнате было чуть темней, чем в гостиной и столовой.

Роналду помедлил с ответом, разглядывая Месси, потому что только сейчас заметил, что тот никогда не смотрел на собеседника снизу вверх даже с их разницей в росте. Он не задирал голову, а только поднимал свой взгляд. Вот и сейчас Лионель спокойно смотрел на него как бы из-под бровей, но, не давя, а удерживая контроль на равных.

— Ну ты чего завис? Любуешься что ли? — нетерпеливо окликнул Месси.

— Ага, — просто кивнул Криштиану. — На тебя любуюсь, — зачем-то уточнил он напряжённо замершему Месси. — Не могу перестать всего этого ждать: звонков, встреч, китайских церемоний с кофе, дурацких виноградин на полу, соревнований в приколах на полночи, — торопливо заговорил Роналду, зачарованно наблюдая за с сумасшедшей скоростью возрождающейся в тёмных глазах надеждой. — Не могу заставить себя прекратить смотреть на тебя. Я уже столько мелочей в тебе заметил, например, что ты голову не поднимаешь, когда разговариваешь со мной — целоваться неудобно будет, а мне всё мало.

— Поэтому ты решил сегодня сбежать? — отмер Лионель, глядя на Криштиану с таким выражением, что тот, не задумываясь, шагнул к нему. — Потому что я тебе нравлюсь?

— И откуда ты такой проницательный взялся на мою голову? — усмехнулся Роналду.

— Надо было нормальную отговорку придумывать, а не засыпать у меня на столе и нести всякую чушь, — привычно отреагировал Месси, расплываясь в улыбке.

— Лео, мы оба чертовски везучие и чертовски талантливые футболисты. У нас не бывает чего-то «нормально», — серьёзно заявил Криштиану и обхватил ладонями гладко выбритое лицо Лионеля, побуждая того приподнять голову. — Да, потому что ты мне нравишься.

Роналду наклонился, накрывая рот Месси лёгким поцелуем и просительно скользя языком по тёплой нижней губе. Когда к его собственной спине прикоснулись две горячие ладони, Криштиану притянул Лионеля ближе, обнимая за плечи. Теперь можно было целовать уверенней и глубже, убеждая в искренности слов.

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что сейчас сможешь уложить меня просто отдохнуть? — отчего-то шёпотом проговорил Роналду, на мгновение прервавшись.

— А я как раз нашёл для тебя барселонскую футболку, — также тихо ответил Месси, жарко дыша в губы и касаясь их своими.

— Пугающая перспектива, — решил Криштиану и попятился прочь от шкафа, не разжимая объятий, пока не наткнулся на кровать и не утянул за собой Лионеля. — Пожалуй, лучше я буду отдыхать без футболки, — сообщил он.

В ответ полулежавший на нём Месси рассмеялся, уткнувшись лбом в плечо. Криштиану приподнялся на локтях и перевернулся, теперь нависая над тут же затихшим, но всё ещё улыбающимся Лионелем. Ломким голосом цитирующий испанского классика Лионель Месси вносил в душу смятение. Самозабвенно целующимся он нравился Криштиану гораздо, гораздо больше.

Сентябрь, 2013

**Author's Note:**

> 1 aurora (ит.) — перен. заря, начало.  
> 2 Лопе де Вега. Новеллы. «Приключения Дианы». Перевод А. А. Смирнов.  
> 3 Перевод М. Лозинского


End file.
